Rising Heroes, Fallen Gods Chapter 007
His Last Stand Friday, 13 April. 0231hrs. Singapore Walker His gasps of air were thick and slurred. The sword was gripped tightly with both hands, moving slightly with every shuddering breath. The abdomen’s wound still has blood dripping from it, and the spear was still lodged in him. His whole body was bloodied; with both his and the enemy’s blood, looking like a satanic mage. Yet, the glint in his eyes clearly revealed a warrior, fighting for both Catherine’s and his life. The dead Seconds and Thirds lie in an uneven, elevated circle around him, all dead, corpses piling up. Catherine was behind Allen, out of the ring, yet never out of his heart. A man, now known as the world’s most powerful man, wearing a full-black tuxedo, complete with a top hat, stood in front of this pair, eyeing them lazily. “Another… one?” Allen muttered. “Oh no, not just any other one. The Reaper itself, has come after the life of your… err… girlfriend.” the man said loudly, pronouncing his intentions clearly to both of them. In a flash, the man disappeared, appearing again behind Catherine, hands on her throat. With his remaining strength, Allen dashed towards him, blade aimed directly at his throat. The man had to lose his grip, and sidestep to avoid the blade. “Now now now, it wouldn’t do any good if you keep this up with me. Treasure your life well, and let all of us do our jobs.” the man coolly said, without the slightest hint of emotion, and made a second move for Catherine. This time Allen was prepared; he swung the bade at him just before the man reached her, and the man amazingly, stopped the blade with his bare hands. “Do you know a person by the name of Wolfgang Lazarus? He is a man that wishes to control the world… by wiping out humanity.” Even the sobbing Catherine turned around to pay attention. “By … ah, exploiting humans’ weaknesses, normal humans with a thirst: a thirst for lust, money, power, they can find satisfaction by joining the group known as the Voids. Technically, these people will have to give up their souls for it, but it should be worthwhile, especially for them… and for Wolfgang, of course, who controls them. Their souls can attain things unimaginable when they are not in their mortal bodies. Of course, a little pain is expected from the process, but who actually will care, if they can enjoy what they want afterwards?” Allen, once again, shocked everyone in the scene by moving faster than the previous time, targeting him again, yet he deflected his blade with a simple flick of his finger, which even pushed him back. His lack of strength and blood caused him to fall on the asphalt ground, and Catherine rushed to help him. “You all might want to know: how do I know him so well? The reason is very simple. I am him.” Allen whispered to Catherine ,”Run away. I will hold him off.” Catherine almost cried out ,”No! You… your’e gonna die! I cannot leave you here!” Allen rose up from her arms, sword still in hands, ready to fight. “This is my fight as a man, and for my promise to protect you. Now go. Or I will personally settle the “run away” part.” A smile still played on his face; which Catherine thought will be the last she will see of him before the two men, Allen and Lazarus engage in deadly combat. * By the way, Lazarus is a name that I came up on my own, but if you Google or Wiki it, it writes that Lazarus is a man that has been reborn by God… I dunno if that is going to be part of my story… but it could be used as character development!! And such a coincidence as well.* http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_006 Click here to go to the previous chapter http://foxfight.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Heroes,_Fallen_Gods_Chapter_008 Click here to go to the next chapter